The present invention relates to a reversal preventive device for a fishing reel.
As an example of a reversal preventive device for a fishing reel, Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. Sho. 58-20126 discloses a device wherein a reversal preventive claw is provided to be engaged with and disengaged from a reversal preventive rachet wheel provided on a rotary quill of a rotor in a fishing reel. In the disclosed device, a spring is wound on an outer periphery of the rotary quill, and one end of the wound spring is engaged with the reversal preventive claw so that the reversal preventive claw is disengaged from or engaged with the rachet wheel in conjunction with the forward or reverse rotation of a handle.
The engage/disengage system in the device utilizing the wound spring, however has the following problems:
Since it is difficult to manufacture from wiring material a wound spring having a uniform and constant configuration and further the manufactured wound spring is likely to be deformed when handling it, the force of the spring, which is wound on the rotary shaft portion, is unstable so as to hinder the proper, stable reversal preventive function. Since the spring is fittingly mounted on the rotary shaft to provide a friction between the rotary shaft and the spring, it is likely to wear. Further, springs to be incorporated in the fishing reel are likely to be tangled with each other, to hinder the rapid and smooth assembling of the fishing reel.